Diente de León
by Yui Takara
Summary: Y tal vez si él desaparecía así, a ella le dolería menos.


Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de _Tite Kubo._

* * *

One Short - Ulquiorra / Orihime

Bleach

**"Diente de León"**

Y en el momento que estiró su mano hacia ella, esperando que corriera a su despedida antes de que se acabara el tiempo, solo obtuvo una mirada apenada y de rechazo.

Pero no podía culparla.

Ensuciaría aún más su nombre para no obtener nada. Las consecuencias de la batalla eran atroces, no por él quien se desvanecía cual Diente de León al ser soplado; sino por ella a quien se le escapaba la felicidad junto con infinitas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Se culpó a sí mismo, ya que, una vez más él era el causante de su sufrimiento.

Su mirada cambio, ahora esta contenía decisión. Al comprender las intenciones de la mujer unas insoportables ganas de detenerla lo invadieron. No quería que se ilusionara con la vaga idea de poder hacer algo, de poder ayudarlo.

Desde un principio él no tenía salvación.

Pero no lo hizo, porque hasta él a quien no podía importarle menos cualquier cosa, quería, deseaba una segunda oportunidad. Al fin había comenzado a interesarse realmente en la especie humana, quería comprender el origen y existencia de esos sentimientos de los que tanto le había hablado la mujer.

Por eso no retrocedió ni se atrevió a hacer movimiento alguno cuando, luego de correr desesperadamente hacia él, como lo había querido en un principio, ella alzo su brazo e intento tocarlo.

Y en ese instante toda la esperanza de la que una vez la humana le había hablado se desvaneció más rápido de lo que él lo estaba haciendo.

No pudo sentirla.

Una vez más, como siempre había sido y como siempre tendría que haberse mantenido, no sintió nada. Una milésima de segundo antes de poder hacer contacto con ella su brazo cedió, como ya lo habían hecho sus alas y parte de su cuerpo.

Y le dolió el pecho.

Le resulto malditamente irónico que en una situación como aquella a su cuerpo se le diera reaccionar de ese modo y que recién ahora su ojo pudiera verlo. La mujer estaba equivocada, ya entendía la razón por la que anteriormente no pudo encontrar el tan mencionado corazón. Se había dedicado a buscarlo dentro del otro, pero lo halló frente a él.

Era ella.

Ella lo hacía sentir extraño, ella era la culpable de todas las sensaciones que lo atravesaban, de sus repentinos cambios de humor, de su insaciable curiosidad, de su sospechoso interés.

Y le gustaría poder odiarla.

Quería odiarla por poner su mundo perfectamente ordenado de cabeza.

Quería odiarla por sentirse atraído a ella.

Quería odiarla por cambiarlo.

Quería odiarla por demostrarle que no todo puede entenderse con solo verlo.

Quería odiarla... pero no podía.

Y fue en ese instante en que decidió que en su siguiente vida, la encontraría y seria su turno de ser el maestro.

Con la casi inexistente fuerza que le quedaba se le acerco.

-Recuérdame, Orihime- Dijo tocándole el pecho con la mano que aún conservaba, donde pudo sentir su acelerado palpitar.

-No- Contesto con una débil sonrisa- Sé que nos volveremos a ver, Ulquiorra, por eso estaré esperándote- Dicho esto poso su mano sobre la de él.

Y le sonrió.

No supo por qué lo hizo, tal vez para alentarla o animarla, quizás para experimentar lo que la mujer hacia continuamente con tanta naturalidad, pero simplemente lo hizo.

Y recordó porque no le molestaba acabar así.

- Flash Back-

- ¿Te gustan las flores Ulquiorra? La conoces ¿verdad?- Pregunto emocionada sin esperar respuesta- A mí me encantan, mi favorita es el Diente de León. Me resulta fascinante ver como se deshace con el viento y se dispersa en el aire hasta que desaparece de tu vista- Explico haciendo señas con las manos y caras raras, que a cualquiera le parecerían graciosas.

Ulquiorra solo se limitó a observarla e intentar comprender como algo tan trivial como eso llamara tanto su atención.

- Fin Flash Back -

Tal vez a la pelirroja le doliera menos si desaparecía así, evaporándose en el aire y esparciéndose con la suave brisa en la lejanía de las arenas de Hueco Mundo como su querida flor. Y quizás no la viera como tal, ni tampoco la recordara con ese nombre.

FIN.


End file.
